Is It Hot In Here?
by kindakukukat
Summary: The Asian girl was actually prone to hijacking thermostats and raising the temperature to one hundred degrees Fahrenheit (that's about 37.7 degrees Celsius for all you reasonable people who don't live in the US). It had been late fall in the magical land of Cleve when Numbuh 1 let his guard down. Kuki took advantage immediately, slipping past his lax defenses and to her goal.


Just a short little shipping something.

Disclaimer: Pumpkin.

* * *

Kuki Sanban, age 16 and proud member of the TND, did not like the cold.

At all.

The Asian girl was actually prone to hijacking thermostats and raising the temperature to one hundred degrees fahrenheit (that's about 37.778 degrees Celcius for all you reasonable people who don't live in the US).

It had been late fall in the magical land of Cleve when Numbuh 1 let his guard down. Kuki took advantage immediately, slipping past his lax defenses and to her goal, the all-powerful thermostat.

With Numbuh 3 in control of the thermostat most of Sector V left the treehouse to live in their own houses for a while.

All but Numbuh 4.

For you see, Wallabee Beatles was perfectly comfortable in one hundred degrees heat, in fact it felt almost normal to him. Turns out that, being Australian, the blonde regularly visited his homeland, which had average temperatures much higher than that of Cleveland. The teen had long ago become accustomed to high levels of heat and thought almost nothing of Numbuh 3's recent takeover.

Just that it was kind of hot.

(Now, you have to wonder whether he felt it was hot temperature wise or if he found her actions "hot".)

And that is why only Numbuhs 3 and 4 were currently in the Sector V treehouse.

Kuki had laid down on the couch, her hair and eyes aflame once more, as she settled down to find a comfortable spot. Smiling, the girl felt the hot air wrap around her like a fuzzy blanket.

This, the warmth, this was what she loved. It was like constantly being in a tight, heartfelt hug full of friendship and love. Honestly she couldn't understand why most of her friends weren't enjoying themselves.

Stretching, the Japanese girl smiled at the thought of her one friend and team mate who seemed to enjoy the heat as much as she did. Her flaming hair flickered back and forth and her fiery eyes danced as they traced their way along the ceiling before settling on the TV screen. Multicolored monkeys were jumping up and down in tune to a song about sharing… or friendship… or something…

Honestly… Numbuh 3 didn't enjoy them as much as she did when she was younger. Kuki didn't know when it started to lose it's appeal, sometime around the age of fourteen maybe, Don't get her wrong, she still loves those adorable little monkey muffins of fun. It's just… when you've seen every episode and every movie fifteen times, when you're collected all the toys and know all the trivia, a little bit of the magic is lost.

She knew more about rainbow monkeys than the creators did, quite frankly she probably should've stopped watching long ago. But she didn't.

For two reasons.

First of all the nostalgia that revolved around the monkeys was her ultimate comfort. The colorful little chubs of glee brought her back to childhood days when, surprisingly enough, everything was simpler. KND was a cakewalk compared to TND. Rainbow Monkeys became became her security blanket and if needed she would cling to them and her childhood with every ounce of strength in her being. These copyrighted, stereotypical, profit-based little creatures were her time machine (her tardis, if you will) and her heart. No matter what society said about her she would continue to love them.

Up until the day she died.

The second reason was nowhere near as pure or heartfelt. She was entirely aware of how much just the existence of "rainbow dorkies" grated on her friend's psyche, how the tinkling stream of giggles, lack of conflict, and pure, unadulterated happiness of the show made him want to rip his hair out. She knew he hated them… and yet… that only made her want to watch them more. Maybe she was teasing him, trying to flirt with him via reverse psychology or some other soft science craziness, Kuki didn't actually know why. She just did.

The Asian girl smirked as she raised the volume on the television, blasting the love and joy jingle all throughout the treehouse. Oh, she must be driving him wild right now.

And it was that smug thought stuck in her head when Numbuh 4 came raging into the living room.

Oh that was so not fair…

He was shirtless. Apparently he'd felt the need to remove his usual work out shirt due to the heat or something. Kuki didn't know. Kuki couldn't think.

Puberty had been kind to the Australian; Tall, tan, and toned, he looked like he should be standing next to Jensen Ackles on the cover of a "Hottest guys in the universe" magazine.

Who was driving who wild now?

His shiny golden locks swayed back and forth as he-

Wait.

Numbuh 3 snapped back into reality, looking into his forest green eyes. She noted his his scrunched brows, his heavy breath… oh, he'd been shouting at her.

"Well?! Are you going to turn your crud down?" he asked, clearly irritated as his eyes seemed to bore holes into her soul.

Kuki glanced at the remote, her flaming eyes watching the volume down button curiously as though studying it. At first she considered turning it down just as he'd asked, but then the girl had an epiphany.

If she turned it down, he'd leave.

She wouldn't get to watch his sweat-sheen, lean muscles flex as he angrily shook his fist at her.

This was not acceptable.

Snatching the remote up, Kuki did the only thing she could think of to protect it. She dropped that life-controlling piece of plastic into her shirt. As she settled back against the couch she watched her teammate's face run through a myriad of emotions: first shock then disbelief followed by embarrassment before finally settling on anger.

"The fuck woman?!" he shouted, his glorious six pack rippling with his diaphragm.

Kuki simply smiled at him before turning back to the TV.

Just barely a moment passed by when he threw his arms up in exasperation and headed towards the door.

The Asian tensed, depressed that her plan had failed and that he was leaving anyway. Now her crush would walk home and-

She froze.

He was headed out shirtless.

Other girls would see him!

THEY'RE TRY TO MOVE IN ON KUKI'S TURF!

OH HELL NAH.

The petite girl bolted from her spot on the couch and tackled her teammate to the ground.

"KUKI?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" the Australian shouted indignantly.

"You can't go outside!" She squealed as she sat up and possessively forced his head against her chest.

He seemed to go silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked lowly, his voice unsteady as though he were trying to hold something back.

"They'll see you!" She yelled almost angrily, her flaming hair flickered brightly in protest at the idea.

"So?" he asked, his green eyes staring down at the patterned t-shirt shoved against his face.

"So?! Girls will start getting ideas! I mean, it's bad enough you look like this, but imagine what'll happen when people realize you're studying to become a doctor! And that you have a six-pack! It's like teenage girl dream guy 101! I'll probably have to booby trap your whole freakin' house just to make sure the most aggressive girls can't get to you!" Her anger rose more and more at the idea, causing her protective grip on him to tighten even more.

"Whhduhhmook?" he asked, muffled by the boobs shoved in his face. Realizing this she finally let him go, watching him straighten into a sitting position across from her, his piercing green eyes tracking her every movement.

"I said, why do you care?"

Kuki froze. She wasn't ready for this, she needed a distraction. The remote! If she could just- nope, it wasn't in her shirt anymore. Apparently it flew out when she tackled Wally. Okay, plan B… which was… what?

Reveal everything?

No… maybe she could just… Oh man, she was running out of time! He was impatient and wouldn't wait long for an answer. She needed to act now otherwise their entire relationship could be at risk.

She'd just have to tell him… Oh kami…

Okay so now… how… should she actually say the words or just grab him by his sun-kissed cheeks and give him a super passionate smooch?

She couldn't think of any words and was still short on time so cinematic "actions speak louder than words" was her final decision.

Alright let's set this plan into motion.

She looked into his green eyes…

and her resolve fizzled out completely. He was just so gorgeous… he was the epitome of attractive… the very definition of beauty… he just-

Wally closed the distance between them and set his thin tan lips against her soft pink ones.

Kuki's mind exploded. Her flame hair raged in delight, dancing wildly as the two teens kissed.

As they parted, she noticed something and a question unconsciously slipped past her lips.

"Is it hot in here?"

An arrogant smirk spread across Wally's face.

"Nah, it's just you."


End file.
